1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a field of wireless telephone headsets. Specifically, the present invention relates to a wireless telephone headset built into an eyeglass frame.
2. Background Art
In today's technology, telephone headsets are frequently employed to carry out telephone conversations without having to hold a telephone in the hands. Use of such headsets is not only a convenience, but also a safety measure. An example of such safety measure would be hands-free use of a cellular telephone while driving. In some regions, hands-free use of the cellular telephone while driving is a law.
FIG. 1 is an example of a typical prior art telephone headset 100. The headset 100 includes a frame 106. A microphone 102 and a speaker 104 are attached to the frame 106. The microphone 102 is placed at one end of a microphone holder 112. The other end of the microphone holder 112 is coupled to the frame 106. As shown in FIG. 1, the speaker 104 is coupled to the other end of the microphone holder 112. The frame 106 further includes a rotational mechanism 114, which allows microphone holder 112 to rotate, as shown by a curved double-sided arrow A. By expanding or contracting an expandable section 110, coupled to frame 106, accommodates different users' head sizes. Contraction or expansion of the expandable section 110 is shown by a double-sided arrow B. A wire 118 with a plug 116 connects headset 100 to a telephone to allow a user to perform her conversations using the headset 100.
To use the headset 100, a user would place it over her head with the speaker 104 being placed against one ear and a support 108 of the frame 106 placed on the opposite side of the head near the other ear. The microphone 102 would be placed in the vicinity of the user's mouth. A plug 116 would be plugged into a telephone to assist the user in making and receiving telephone calls.
Other headsets may include just an earpiece and a microphone on one wire without being attached to a headset frame. With the advance of the technology, wireless headsets are also used.
Nonetheless, use of the headset 100 can be inconvenient and bulky. Some of the problems associated with the headset 100 would be for users wearing eyeglasses (prescription, non-prescription, sunglasses, and other). If a conventional headset is used, its frame interacts with eyeglass frame temples causing its user great discomfort. Additionally, use of such headset can tilt the eyeglasses and distort vision, thereby disorienting the user. Further, even if frameless headset is used, the earpiece placed inside user's ear will interact with eyeglass frame temples through the ear and, thus, constantly falling out of the user's ear. Also, headset wires cause users great discomfort and may tilt, throw off and break the eyeglasses. Numerous other problems exist with the use of a headset and eyeglasses together. Therefore, there is a need to provide a wireless telephone headset that is convenient for users wearing eyeglasses.